Perennial
by Enarra
Summary: If there was to be a moral to their story, Gabriella whispers to the darkened sky, it would be this. Sharpay and Gabriella Gabpay femslash.


**Perennial**

If there was to be a moral to their story, Gabriella whispers to the darkened sky, it would be this:

In the summer everything tastes sweeter.

Sharpay just rolls her eyes and arches a single brow, but the corners of her mouth twitch up as she turns away.

Theirs is a story in four parts.

1.  
The first time that Sharpay kisses her they are in the deserted cafeteria, autumn just coming to a close. The fluorescent lights and open spaces dig into Gabriella's brain, mimicking the edge of the wooden table that presses into her thigh and leaves some sort of residue on the back of her skirt. It is a surprise, lips cutting her off mid-word, and all she can think about is what people will think if someone pushes their way through the doors. No one does, but she doesn't dare to look up at Sharpay. Troy's face takes up all of her vision, filled with the shock and confusion and disgust that she can imagine far too easily. When they get back to class there's a buffer of silence between them and the pink paper of the hall pass is crumpled into the lines of her hand.

2.  
The second time they kiss, it is winter. The frozen atmosphere cracks like brittle bones, and with each sputter of warm air from the vents Gabriella can see the school's meager budget streaming away. She curses global warming and dreams of hot tea and popcorn while she's supposed to be solving math problems. No one notices, and she really doesn't mind the quiet solitude that comes with being ignored. When she slips into the theater during lunch Sharpay is already there, sitting at the edge of the stage. They stare at each other. Gabriella listens, until the rhythmic click of Sharpay's heels against the side of the stage is all that she can hear. When Gabriella kisses her she keeps her eyes open, and she can see the spark that burns its way down her spine, until her clenched fists grow slick with sweat and her toes start to twitch. That night she can't sleep, and the cold sneaks beneath her blankets and makes her desperately aware of her solitude.

3.  
The third time they kiss, the trees are just starting to come alive again, tiny green leaves stretching themselves under the cool sun. Sharpay is furious about something (afterwards she can't quite remember what it is), and when Gabriella smiles in that sweet, condescending way her anger just rises up, pressing against the surface of her skin until it explodes. They vie for control, grasping each other painfully, and neither of them hears the opening doors or the approaching footsteps until they are already caught. The cool air on Gabriella lips makes her dizzy, and she's not quite sure if she's imagining Troy's shocked face. It looks just like she imagined it would. Her shoes scuff against the concrete pavement as she walks inside, and the click of Sharpay's heels resonates in her brain. The wrinkles from Sharpay's clenching fists mar the fabric of Gabriella's shirt for the rest of the school day, and Gabriella's fingertips trace the creased fabric as she stares off into space. The pocket of silence around her is absolute, and she waits on bated breath for the storm of rumors to begin.

4.  
By the time summer comes, with its endless days and empty promises of happiness and laughter, Gabriella is a stranger. When she catches slight glimpses of her reflection in darkened car windows she doesn't quite recognize herself, doubles back just to make sure. The days stretch silently in front of her and she takes to waking up early to go on long walks to nowhere. She can still feel her mother's questioning gaze and rigid smile, and the darkened light just before the sunrise is a welcome relief. She walks along Eubank past the darkened strip malls, and ends up in a Starbucks by Candelaria, morning light just warming the backs of her bare legs. She sits at the edge of the sidewalk and absently swirls her fingertip in the whipped cream that adorns her iced coffee, creating a whirlpool of spiral patterns. When she looks up and sees Sharpay it's somehow better and worse than she has imagined, and she's not quite sure what to do. The fourth kiss tastes like coffee and chalky lipstick. When Sharpay pulls away the determination on her face starts to falter, but Gabriella grasps her arm and draws her back in before it can. She doesn't let go until Sharpay pushes her away and haughtily demands that she share her coffee. Gabriella shrugs and hands her the cup.


End file.
